millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
MY STYLE! OUR STYLE!!!!
MY STYLE! OUR STYLE is an original song from THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 05 sung by Suou Momoko. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Kowakunai! Shinjitai! Kono te de asu o kaete miseru HEAR WE GO! Saa yukou! Mirai e! Kitai shite nasaii! Go yon san ni ichi! KAUNTODAUN! Wakitatsu OODIENSU Butaiura chokuzen PAWAA ga afuredasu Zenryoku de hashitte Koko made kitan dakaraa! Mou chittomo osorenai Ano hi anata ga kureta kotoba Yukou! Sou watashi wa watashi no SUTAIRU de ii yo ne! Mou tomaranai! Bugendai! GAARUZU PAWAA!! Kirakira mabayui kurai Hikari kagayake! Kowakunai! Shinjitai! Kono te de asu o kaete miseru HEAR WE GO! Saa yukou! Mirai e! Kitai shite nasaii! Yuujou aijou koeta yurugi no nai kizuna Ima made de ichiban jibun no koto ga suki Barabara na kosei ga hitotsu ni matomareba Ichi kakeru go wa MIRION! Tamani amaetai toki aru kedo Makenai! Hitori janai Motto motto tsuyoku nare! Ima hajimeyou! Mugen no GAARUZU PAWAA!! Minagiru chikara atsumete Koe o todokeyou! Minna to watashi to Anata de tsukuru okkina hikari SHINING BRIGHT! Hatenaku kagayakou! Hoshi no yo na PENRAITO no naka de Hitomi kirari kagayaku Onnaji yume o miru kono kuukan Dare mo ga mou hitori na wakenai janaii! Mou tomaranai! Bugendai! GAARUZU PAWAA!! Kirakira mabayui kurai Hikari kagayake! Kowakunai! Shinjitai! Kono te de asu o kaete miseru HEAR WE GO! Saa yukou! Mirai e! Issho ni! Kakedasou! Kitai shite nasaii! |-| Kanji= こわくない！信じたい！ この手で　明日を　変えてみせる HERE WE GO！　さあ行こう！　未来へ！ 期待してなさいっ！ 5 4 3 2 1！　カウントダウン！ 沸き立つ　オーディエンス 舞台裏　直前 パワーが　あふれだす 全力で　走って ここまで　来たんだからっ！ もう　ちっとも　おそれない あの日　あなたが　くれた言葉 行こう！　そう　私は　私のスタイルでいいよね！ もう止まらない！無限大！ ガールズパワー！！ キラキラ　まばゆいくらい 光　かがやけ！ こわくない！信じたい！ この手で　明日を　変えてみせる HERE WE GO！　さあ行こう！　未来へ！ 期待してなさいっ！ 友情　愛情　超えた　揺るぎのない絆 今までで一番　自分のことが好き バラバラな個性が　一つにまとまれば 1かける5は　ミリオン！ たまに　甘えたい時　あるけど 負けない！ひとりじゃない もっともっと　強くなれ！ 今　始めよう！無限の ガールズパワー！！ みなぎる　力　集めて 声を　届けよう！ みんなと　わたしと あなたで創る　おっきな光 SHINING BRIGHT！　果てなく　輝こう！ 星のよな　ペンライトの中で 瞳　キラリ　輝く おんなじ夢を見る　この空間 誰もがもう　ひとりなわけないじゃないっ！ もう止まらない！無限大！ ガールズパワー！！ キラキラ　まばゆいくらい 光　かがやけ！ こわくない！信じたい！ この手で　明日を　変えてみせる HERE WE GO！　さあ行こう！　未来へ！一緒に！駆け出そう！ 期待してなさいっ！ |-| English= I'm not scared! I'll believe! I'll show you I can change tomorrow with these hands Here we go! Let's set off! To the future! Trust in me! 5 4 3 2 1! Countdown! The audience is boiling over Right before the stage That power is overflowing I got here by running with everything I have! I'm not scared at all Those words you told me that day Let's go! Yes, my style is the best fit for me! I won't stop! It's infinite! Our girl power! Sparkling enough to be blinding, shine that light! I'm not scared! I'll believe! I'll show you I can change tomorrow with these hands Here we go! Let's set off! To the future! Trust in me! These unshakable bonds of friendship and love I like this me the most If we make these clashing personalities one These fifths can make a million! I want to be spoiled sometimes, but I won't lose! I'm not alone I'll get stronger and stronger! It's starting! Our infinite girl power!! Let's gather this rising power and make our voices reach! The big light that me and everyone and you made is Shining bright! Let's shine forever! In the star-like light from the lightsticks our eyes sparkle Everyone has the same dream in this moment No one's ever alone! I won't stop! It's infinite! Our girl power! Sparkling enough to be blinding, shine that light! I'm not scared! I'll believe! I'll show you I can change tomorrow with these hands Here we go! Let's set off! To the future! Together! Let's start running! Trust in me! In Concerts CD Recordings *''THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 05'' (sung by: Suou Momoko) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Suou Momoko